Bugnapped!
by HarryPottertheBallerina
Summary: When Chat Noir is unable to make it to an Akuma attack, Ladybug is kidnapped. A frantic Chat Noir rushes to save her, but is he rushing into a trap?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is a fun idea I wrote because I discovered that there are not enough stories of Ladybug getting kidnapped, and everyone needs more worried Chat Noir in their life! I always welcome constructive criticism, and I LOVE reviews, but please be polite! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Victory?

 _Terrence Hertha was livid. He had worked on Subway tunnels for years. Too old! Age doesn't mean he doesn't know how to operate machinery!_

 _He flopped down on a bench in the park and watched a black butterfly flutter toward him._

 _"Mole, I am Hawkmoth," said a disembodied voice. "Your expertise has gone unrecognized. I give you the power to become the greatest tunneller in the world. But, this power isn't dirt cheap. In return, you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous._

 _"Yes, Hawkmoth." Terrence said, "They won't know what hit them."_

 _He morphed into a disturbing figure with dark brown fur, whiskers, and claws. The only thing left of his old form was a hard hat, turned from yellow to dark purple._

Adrien was exhausted. He had been at a photo shoot for the last 6 hours, and he had barely eaten any lunch. His phone was dead, and, he had to admit, after a year of being Chat Noir, 6 hours without outside news worried him.

Suddenly, a man burst into the room. "Get on lockdown, right away!" he shouted. "There's a dangerous akuma out there, and we aren't expecting superhero help."

Adrien was shocked and worried. Why weren't they expecting superhero help- where was Ladybug? Even though _he_ was stuck without information, surely Ladybug should have already been on the scene!

Everyone began to panic, and they rushed towards a more secure room. In the chaos that ensued, Adrien managed to sneak out and grab Plagg.

"This is a _cat_ astrophe!" he said, shaking Plagg awake. "Time to transform. Plagg, claws out!"

Chat Noir went on to the Ladyblog on his staff, a trick he didn't know he could do until he saw Ladybug do it while fighting the Pharaoh. He figured that if Alya wasn't informed, then no one was.

The words blaring from the Ladyblog's screen chilled him to the bone:

 _A Victory for Hawkmoth?_

 **AN: Dun Dun Dunnnn… I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Updates will be pretty frequent, as it's a pretty short story. Read, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **In the reviews, tell me which ship is your favorite: Ladynoir, Ladrien, Adrienette, or Marichat?**

 **Personally, I like Ladynoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! I was so excited to read everyone's reviews and to see each favorite and follow. The most liked ship of the square is…LADYNOIR (yay!). Least favorite was Ladrien, with exactly 0 votes.**

 **There was some confusion about when Ladybug was kidnapped. The story is from Adrien's point of view, so while all he (and the reader) knows is what happened in the first chapter, Alya saw the whole fight and the kidnapping scene. She will have recorded it, and that is what this chapter is mostly describing. The "victory for Hawkmoth?" is just a headline, as, due to Ladybug being kidnapped and Chat Noir MIA, it certainly seems like Hawkmoth won this round.  
**

Chapter 2- An Unpleasant Change to the Routine

"No…no…no!" Chat muttered under his breath.

There was no way Hawkmoth could have won, right? If the people don't expect help from either superhero-what happened to Ladybug? She couldn't be dead, could she? Chat shook his head, clearing away the negative thoughts. His lady was too perfect to die.

Chat saw a video on Alya's blog and clicked play. The akuma was a mole creature wearing a purple hard hat. It had come shooting up out of the ground, screaming about being the best tunneler the city had ever seen. He controlled dirt- throwing rocks from the soil at pedestrians as they ran in terror. Alya ducked behind a tree and kept filming.

Suddenly, Ladybug leaped down from the roof of a nearby building and landed next to the akuma.

"You're playing dirty." Ladybug said, "Pick on someone with superpowers."

"When I'm done with you, you're going to be dirt poor!" said Mole.

Mole flung several boulders at Ladybug, who nimbly dodged. He sent a torrent of dirt towards her, but she spun her yoyo in a circle, effectively blocking. They fought on like this for a while, neither gaining the upper hand. Mole wasn't the most difficult akuma they had to face, but without Chat Noir, Ladybug was clearly not at her best.

Ladybug threw her yoyo, but Mole dodged by opening a tunnel under his feet and disappearing underground. Ladybug ran to where the Mole vanished, and looked down into the dark tunnel below her.

Suddenly, Mole popped up from the ground behind her, grabbing her and pulling her under with him. She screamed, then all was quiet. Both tunnels were filled in. Mole and Ladybug were gone.

Alya ran out from behind the tree, "Ladybug!" she yelled, "Are you ok? Ladybug?"

No answer came back. Alya turned to face the camera.

"Where are you, Chat Noir?" she asked, "I don't know if you've already been captured, or what. But, if you're out there, Ladybug needed you. She needed her partner. You can't let Hawkmoth win. You have to rescue her."

Chat Noir couldn't breathe. He felt like the world was closing in around them. He had failed his lady. She was gone, who knows where, and she might not have her miraculous anymore. If only he had charged his phone! He would have seen the news! If she was dead, it was his fault!

Chat Noir flipped his staff to GPS mode. He saw Ladybug's icon flashing under the Arc de Triumphe. He flung himself onto the roof of the closest house and bounded towards the Arc, praying he wasn't too late.

In the back of his mind, he realized that the only reason Ladybug still had her miraculous was probably to draw him out, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered except bringing her back safely.

 **AN: Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I was honestly laughing as I wrote this because I felt so dramatic! Not sorry for the cliffhanger! :)**

 **Question of the Day:**

 **What is your favorite episode?**

 **I'm rather partial to Dark Cupid (LadyNoir forever!) but I like Copycat and Puppeteer too. What about you guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all! Super quick update- yay! The story is almost done- double yay! I loved hearing all your favorite episodes- the top was (no surprise) Dark Cupid! Enjoy!**

Chat landed by the Arc de Triumphe. He spotted a tunnel and dived down it: worried, planless, and ready to destroy the akuma that dared to touch Ladybug. As he fell, it occurred to him that the extremely obvious tunnel was clearly a trap. He made his staff extend downwards and slowly lowered himself to the bottom.

There, he saw a scene that he had could not have even imagined in his nightmares. Ladybug struggled to free herself from Mole's deathly grip, but was prevented by the knife pressed against her throat.

Chat Noir paled. He was torn between pleading that he would do anything to remove that knife from her throat or tearing the akuma into a million tiny pieces.

He chose the second option and was about to charge when the akuma tightened his grip.

"Don't move!" he commanded, "I'm not afraid to spill the lady's blood. Take off the miraculous, throw it to me, and I'll let her live."

Chat tensed up and took a step back. "Look," he said, "I won't try anything funny- don't hurt her."

He met Ladybug's eyes. He knew as he stared into Ladybug's beautiful, bluebell eyes that there was nothing in the world more important than keeping them full of the laughter and passion that he had fallen in love with.

He made to take off his miraculous, but was stopped by something in her eyes. She was staring intently at him, then looking to his left. There, only a couple feet away from him, was her yoyo!

Chat knew what he must do. He lunged for the yoyo as Ladybug grabbed the arm holding the knife and flipped Mole over her. Chat Noir tossed Ladybug her yoyo and prepared to attack.

"Lucky charm!" shouted Ladybug, throwing her newly recovered yoyo into the air. A balloon fell into her hands.

"A balloon?" she asked incredulously.

Ladybug looked around. Mole was completely focused on fighting Chat Noir. The discarded knife flashed red and black in her vision.

"Perfect!" Ladybug muttered, "Moles have sensitive hearing. If he has some of those traits, a loud noise will be the perfect distraction!"

Ladybug grabbed the knife and stabbed the balloon, creating a piercing pop. Both Chat Noir and Mole jumped in the air. Mole's shocked reaction knocked the hat off his head and she lunged for it, then stomped on it. The akuma fluttered out.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug announced, catching the akuma. She turned to Chat.

"Sorry about that." She said, "I forgot cats have sensitive ears too."

Chat Noir didn't respond, but just pulled her in for a hug.

"I was so worried." he said, looking up at her, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too." she said, smiling. "I've got to go, I'm about to change back. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower for patrol tonight. We can talk then."

 **AN: Yay! Hope you liked it- only one chapter left! Question of the Day: Which akumas' power would you like to have the most? I'd like Evilistrator's or Mr. Pigeon's (Cause I'm kind of a nut like that** **J** **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello all! I'm so glad for all the favorites and follows that this story got! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the Eiffel Tower, legs swinging over the edge.

"I'm so sorry," Chat said, "If I had just charged my phone, then I would have been at the fight. It's all my fault that this happened."

Ladybug put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she said, "If it's anyone's fault, it's Hawkmoth's, or mine for not being more careful."

Chat sighed. "There's nothing you could have done, I should have been there. We're partners. I was so scared when I found out what happened."

Ladybug smiled. "Everything worked out alright though. If you hadn't come, I would probably still be there."

Chat turned to face her, smiling devilishly.

"You're right," he said, "In fact, I think I should get a thank-you kiss on the lips."

Ladybug playfully slapped his arm and giggled.

"Keep dreaming," she said, "That's never going to happen. But, I guess you shouldn't go completely unrewarded."

Ladybug leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek. Chat turned bright scarlet, and his eyes grew wide.

"You're finally speechless," Ladybug commented, "If I had known that a kiss would shut you up, I would have done it ages ago."

"I've got to go, Chat," she continued, "It's pretty late. I'll see you around."

When Chat Noir would de-transform later that night, he promised Plagg that he would never wash his cheek again.

The End

 **Yes! I finished! Thank you to all the reviewers, and to everyone who followed this story! It was so fun to explore writing Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, and I'm not going to stop.**

 **My next project is already two chapters underway, and it's called** ** _What in the World._** **It's about Ladybug and Chat Noir reading really poorly written, horribly dramatic, and overly cliché fanfiction stories posted on the Ladyblog. It's mostly just fun, silly, and also rated K+. If that interests you, please check it out. I'll have frequent updates until the end of summer, and then the updates will probably become slower. If you have any suggestions or requests, or even if you want to try to write a piece of bad fanfiction (again, rated K+), I would love to have a reaction to that in my story.**

 **-HarryPottertheBallerina**


End file.
